defenderfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Astragon67
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Defender Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan Hey! Why hello there, ! My name is Trellar and I just popped in to say hello and congratulate you on founding the ! It looks like you already have a lot of great ideas going on right now, so keep up the awesome work! Please let me know if you have any questions on getting started, as I'd be more than happy to answer them. Wikis can be somewhat confusing at first, and so we're doing everything in our power to make them easier for everyone. Is there anything you’ve found confusing about starting your wiki so far? Reply back and let me know! ^^ --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 21:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! Hi Astragon67! I'm SpaceDude & I'm just asking if you want to team our wikis up. My wiki(one of two) is Galapedia. The wiki about Galaxian & Galaga. How we team-up, is we put links on each-others main-pages, to the other wiki to increase business for each-other. If you want two or three "friend-wikis", then you can ask my brother Cryo-X of the StarBlade Wiki if he wants to team-up. There's also a guy named, ISodium on VG Wiki, who hasn't turned down a friend request yet. I'll also help here, since I like Defender too.Da SpaceDude 18:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) All right! I'll build an somewhat more elaborite main-page, request an alliance with my brother,(He just started too.) & ask ISodium for an alliance. Then things should start-up around here. Da SpaceDude 22:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Should we call it that? In Defender: Saving the Human Race, Col. Adams did say "Watch out for that Baiter Pilot!" but, when he said pilot he could've meant Kyoto. As well as their title in Defender II is just plane Baiter.Cryo-X 23:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Other Aliens Okay! So we're classifying them as NOT Manti, but still aliens. Good enough for me!Da SpaceDude 16:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Just thought that we were sticking with the manuel title. Widow it is. Ogres They are called such in the manuel for the latest game.(02) It's said that they are also known as Widows, so both names are valid. And sorry about the spelling mishaps.(Been kinda tired lately.*sigh*)Da SpaceDude 19:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi there. I used to have a wiki called defender. Um quick question so that I make this wiki look really good could you give me adminship to it, so I can customize the wiki to make it better?Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 18:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Nah I didn't invent the term Manti Reaper. Don't Really know who did. Sorry that I couldn't be of more help.--SD 17:26, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Manti Reaper The manti Reaper is found in the PS2 and XBox version of the game. It is a unit that can pick up the GSA vehicles and drops them from a high ceiling(top of map) to destroy them. They are the worst enemy that you can have. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 04:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC)